Breadstix
by Nayas-Wankys
Summary: Santana Lopez is 21 year old waitress working at the famous Lima, Ohio restaurant Breadstix. She sees all kinds of customers day in and day out. What happens when a certain blonde catches her attention one Friday evening?


20th October 2013

**Breadstix**

**Chapter 1: Inventory & PB&J**

It was a Friday evening and Santana Lopez had been working for 10 hours. There was a knot that had formed in her lower back around 4 hours ago and it was pissing her off. Looking over at the cliché 1950's style clock, Santana groaned. 4:30 in the afternoon. _30 Minutes left of hell. _Looking around the diner Santana saw that her co-worker, who often referred to herself as her 'friend', was busy flirting with her boyfriend, who is the chef, instead of waiting tables.

Rolling her eyes and letting out an aggravated huff Santana stomped over to her 'friend' and slapped the back of her head.

"Ow!" turning around to see who had just assaulted her, with a glare plastered onto her face, Rachel Berry let out a smile at Santana. "Oh hey San! Soo nice to see you too! Glad you trimmed those nails cause damn!" picking up Santana's lowered hand, examining her nails, Rachel let out a sigh. "Those things were as sharp as your wit and harsh words!" dropping Santana's hand Rachel flashed her an award winning smile.

Santana couldn't help but let a small smile grace her tired and aching features. Rachel knew how to make Santana smile, even if it was for a micro second.

"You're meant to be waiting tables Berry, not talking to fetus face here, who in fact is meant to cooking the fucking food!" Santana told her quietly, making sure no customers heard.

Rachel let out an eye roll at Santana's insult to her boyfriend, who in turn was still smiling goofily at her, letting the insult somehow fly over his head.

"I'll see you in a bit babe," reaching over to place a kiss on her boyfriend's lips before grabbing Santana's wrist and pulling her away from the kitchen counter. "I'm not going to say sorry." she laughed as Santana stood there with her arms crossed and an unforgiving face.

"Well I'm not going to let you slack off Berry, I got us this job and you should learn how to actually do it. You see Finn a thousand times a day and you don't get paid for that! But when you actually get paid for some-" Santana stopped her rant and saw that Rachel wasn't even looking at her. Following her line of sight Santana let out a disgusted noise, once again smacking Rachel on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Rachel grumbled before turning her attention back to Santana's fiery stare. "Next time you hit me I'm going to file charges and get you put in a rehab center." she stated seriously, crossing her arms and staring right into Santana's eyes.

Letting out an eye roll Santana replied. "Not before I beat you to death with my Abuela's wooden spoon! Now listen to me Berry, we have thirty more minutes left of hell," holding up three perfectly manicured nails in front of Rachel's face. "If I see you flirt with that gigantic tub of lard, I will get my razor blades and cut your eyes out." Santana finished pointing her fingers at Rachel's eyes.

Eyes widening at such a graphic image, Rachel merely pursed her lips and nodded before going to serve a customer. Smiling in victory Santana watched her friend get to work, but not before fixing Finn with a death glare. Gulping, Finn nodded before going back to work himself.

_Ugh how can they still act like love sick teenagers after all this time? _Santana wondered before pulling a rag from her apron and wiping down a table. Breadstix is one of the most popular restaurants in Lima, Ohio. And Santana Lopez has been working here ever since she was 16 years old. Now at the age of 21, Santana has mostly taken the role of head waitress. And every time Santana came into work those two lovebirds would be together, staring into each other's eyes. _Gross._

Moving onto another table and clearing away the menus, and taking the plates to the kitchen, Santana felt herself smile at how much of a pro she had become at this waitress gig. _Yep, being Queen B waitress is certainly the only reason I'm still here._

Running a hand over her tired features Santana looked around the diner, which had become her home over the past years. She watched as Rachel smiled and used her charm to get tips of a teenage boy, who's gaze, of course, was directed elsewhere from her eyes.

Santana thought about the first time a boy did that when she was serving him, let's just say that no boy tried looking at that area of her body, or her, ever again. Santana saw that all the customers, whether eating food or just chatting to their friend, they were all happy. And that's why she partly liked working at Breadstix, she got to see people with their families and friends. Enjoying the shitty food.

"Lopez!" Santana jumped so bad she knocked a tray of salt shakers to the fall, which shattered when making contact with the floor. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Santana turned around and saw her friend/boss. Noah Puckerman.

"Gosh Lopez if I knew you were this drugged up I would have paid you more to give me some!" Puck smiled before clapping Santana on the shoulder. Bending over to help her place the broken glass onto the tray. "Do you mind to stay a couple of hours afterwork?" he asked casually and focused his gaze downward, avoiding Santana's death stare.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Puckerman?! I've been working for ten hours and now you want me to add more hours on?" she hissed whilst still managing to glare and pick up the remains of the salt shakers.

"I'm sorry Lopez it's just that Rachel already came up with an excuse to get out of staying later and Finn was part of her excuse!" he said quickly and looked at her with apologetic eyes. "You're my last hope Lopez! Please do this for me and I'll buy you anything you want!" Santana raised her eyebrow at Puck's pleading tone before staring at him with an evil smile.

Noticing her change in expression he quickly covered with putting his hands up in defense. "Anything in my price range Lopez! And something that I can actually buy, so I have to say no to buying you Shay Mitchell." he added quickly before Santana could even interrupt.

Frowning but nodding in understanding, Santana picked up the last shard of glass and stood up, leaving Puck to pick up the tray and place the remains in the bin.

"So tell me why I have to stay here longer than I have to." she said crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. Wiping his hands on his pants and running a hand through his fluffy like mohawk. _He's had that same hairstyle for five years._ Santana thought, narrowing her eyes at the squirrel like figure on his head and imagined how he would look without it. _Probably like a newborn baby but at least he wouldn't look like as bad as fetus face. _She thought deeply before realising that Puck's lips were moving.

"What?" she interrupted with a hand raised in the air.

"What do you mean 'what'? I just explained why you have to stay late." Puck sighed, annoyance tinted in his voice, before running his hand through his mohawk once again. Santana's eyes narrowed at the repeated gesture and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"You have a date!" she whispered accusingly, poking him in the chest. Puck's eyes widened and he rubbed his chest with a hurt look on his face.

"Ow! Dude that hurt!" he groaned before snatching up Santana's hand and examining her nails. "Well at least you trimmed and got a manicure! But I still feel like Wolverine just poked me with his claws!" he laughed before letting her hand drop.

"Why is everyone surprised that I look after my nails? I'm not a cave man!" she said letting out an exasperated sigh before crossing her arms.

"Well you're not a caveman but you are a top notch gold star lesbian that hasn't been getting any in months." Puck chuckled and dodge Santana's oncoming fist.

"Hey! I'm a lone wolf you know that," Puck let out a giggle and Santana poked him harder in the chest this time. "I just haven't found the right girl yet. I'm not 'you' remember!" she said before glaring at him with her famous Lopez smirk on her face.

"You were in high school Lopez! God what happened." Puck shook his head before looking Santana up and down.

"I grew up you jackass." she laughed before leaning back against the counter.

"Right, you grew up," another glare sent his way, Puck decided it was time to get back on track. "Well anyways. You have to stay back late because you have to do some inventory." pausing at Santana's raised eyebrows he continued. "Yes I said it. Inventory. Someone has been taking bottles of ketchup home with them and napkins! And ever since I took over the business from my pop, I found out that no one has done inventory since freaking 1972!" he said before throwing his hands up in the air.

Santana watched as her best friend ran his hand through his mohawk once again before changing the subject completely. "So who's the lucky girl that's not going to see you tomorrow morning? Delma, Britney, Georgina, Zoe, Jade, Clarissa, Claudia, Max, Alexia, Charlie, Amanda, Chl-"

"Okay! I get the point San!" Puck interrupted with a laugh. "Her name's Quinn and she is going to be seeing me tomorrow morning because this is a proper date. Taking her out to see a drive-in movie, go to the park, you know all the romantic shit." he chuckled before shaking his head at the thought.

"Wow. Puckerman's going all out for this girl. Oh young grasshopper have you finally learnt the way to a woman's heart and not her panties?" she laughed, shaking her head with an amused smirk. "Who knew that when you hit twenty one years of age you would take responsibility for your peepee!" pointing in between his legs before bursting out laughing, drawing a few customer's attention.

"Shush!" looking around with an embarrassed smile before dragging Santana into the kitchen. "You know I can fire you for being a jackass to me! This isn't two broke girls, I'm not the tiny asian that gets picked on!" he laughed before punching Santana lightly on the shoulder.

"You're right, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry." she laughed before avoiding the slap on her head. "Just tell me where you met this Quinn girl! I mean why is she worth all the trouble?" hoisting herself up onto one of the many kitchen counters.

"Hey Santana I prepare food on that! I don't need your perfectly sculptured ass all over it!" Finn shouted from across the kitchen.

"Bite me cabbage patch kid." Santana quipped before grabbing a bowl full of fruit and stuffing a few grapes into her mouth. "So tell me Puckerman! Why do I have to stay here later because of this amazing girl. I mean tell me a bit about her!" she managed to get out over all the grapes she had stuffed in her mouth.

"Okay okay!" Puck said before raising his arms in surrender. "Her name is Quinn Fabray-" he was interrupted by the sight of Santana spitting out all the grapes she had managed to fit into her mouth. "San that's disgusting! And that's coming from the master of chugging two liter bottle of milk in under 2 minutes!" Puck laughed before reaching over and grabbing a handful of napkins and handing them to Santana to clean herself up.

Ignoring his comment Santana said. "Fabray! Dude you're going to be screwed! And not in the good way! The Fabrays are famous for being the religious people in all of Ohio! Going to church every Sunday, having book club meetings where they would literally read the bible every week! And I heard that Lucy Fabray, once converted the mailman into Christianity!" Santana finished after collecting all the chewed up grapes in the napkin. Making a disgusted face she wiggled the soiled napkin in front of her, sighing, Puck grabbed the napkin and chucked it into the bin.

"I know that you animal! That's how I met her," interrupted yet again by Santana's questioning eyes he continued. "At church." he stopped when Santana started bursting out laughing all over again. "Santana I swear to God if you don't let-"

"Oh but you can't swear to god Puckerman because if you went to church and met this Christian girl, who has made you as whipped as fucking whipped cream before the first date! I highly doubt you're in the right position to make threats Noah." Santana finished pointing a finger at him at smiling like a mad woman.

"How are we even friends?" Puck asked staring at Santana with amusement before continuing to try and finish his story. "So we met at church last weekend and then she gave me her number and now here we are. I'm going on a date with the famous Quinn Fabray." he said finishing his story.

"Wow Puck, you should really write about that meeting. I was so drawn in and there's so much detail and oh god it's like a Nicholas Sparks movie!" Santana fanned herself holding a hand over her heart before laughing once again at Puck's expression.

"Fuck you dude!" he said before picking up a dirty rag and throwing it right at Santana, hitting her right in the boobs.

"Woah not cool! Never hit a woman when she's not ready!" she exclaimed before picking up the exact rag and hitting Puck in the middle of the face. Jumping off the counter she gave him a little punch to his stomach and laughed when he doubled over. "Might have to work on the abs there Puckerman!" she said before hitting her own stomach a bit lighter. "Otherwise you'll never be as tank and beautiful as me." she announced proudly with an award winning smile.

"Gosh you're such a dork Lopez." he laughed before pushing her out of the kitchen doors. "Get back to work! And don't forget that you have to stay and do the inventory!" he reminded her before walking away to his office laughing all the way.

Shaking her head at her best friend's bizarre behaviour, Santana looked back at the clock again. 4:55. _Shit._ Time does fly when you don't do any work. Looking around the diner she saw that it had cleared out reasonably and was glad to know that the diner closes at 5 on Fridays. _I would be going home at 5 but nooooo. Fucking inventory. _Laughing at the exact idea Santana saw Rachel and Finn going the front door.

"Berry, Finnocence! What? I don't even get a goodbye?" she shouted across this diner.

Turning around Rachel let out a small laugh before letting go of Finn's hand and jogging across the diner to give Santana a quick hug. "Have fun with inventory. Satan." she whispered into Santana's ear before giggling and running away from flying hands.

"Fuck you Berry!" Santana said laughing and waved goodbye at the two lovebirds and turning back to the clock once again. 4:59. _One minute until I'm all alone in this amazing diner._ Sighing, Santana sat starting placing all the ketchup bottles in a neat line.

**Ding ding ding.** Frowning at the sound of the bell by the door Santana let out a sigh before saying. "Sorry we're clos-" turning around Santana's breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing at the door.

"Hi! Uhm I'm sorry that you're closed but would you be able to squeeze me in? I'm dying for some Lima cuisine." she laughed lightly before walking further into the diner.

Santana was gaping at the blonde goddess that had just walked into the cheapest diner in the whole of Lima and she couldn't quite believe her luck.

"W-well uh the chef's gone home," she noticed the dropped expression upon the blonde's face and quickly covered. "But I could make you a sandwich, I have been told they're pretty fucking amazing." she laughed before running her hands down her waitress dress.

"Wow, when the sign said 'Best homemade food in all of Lima' I didn't think that you would take it quite literally." the girl said, laughing once again before walking up to the counter and sitting on one of the stools.

"W-well ya know. That's Lima for you." Santana said nervously, lifting her head up to meet the blonde's interested gaze.

"Well Lima has never been the hotspot for New York cuisine but I guess I'll take whatever it throws at me." she said quietly, still holding Santana's gaze. Gulping nervously and finding her voice Santana replied.

"N-New York huh? You seem to set your standards pretty high." crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter, an almost challenging look in her eyes.

"Well, having high standards in food is completely different to what I have in people." the mystery girl said before eyeing Santana up and down.

_Holy shit. This girl is so fucking smooth, like a baby's bottom. _Giggling at the way her mind was working she quickly covered it with a cough.

"Well I better get you you're Lima cuisine. PB&J?" she asked sweetly, giving her the famous 'panty dropper' smirk, as Puck liked to call it in high school.

"Gosh you know me so well! And you don't even know my name!" the girl stated dramatically, holding a hand to her chest and fanning herself. Laughing at the blonde's actions she nodded her head in agreement. _No I don't know your name, but let me have a guess, it's God. _

"Are you going to tell me?" Santana asked raising both eyebrows and looking at the goddess from above curiously. Making a humming noise and tapping her fingers on her chin the blonde replied. "If you make me an impressive PB&J sandwich, we might be on a first name bases."

"Well you better be telling me your life story cause I make a mean PB&J sandwich!" Santana declared, pointing her index finger at the blonde, which started bursting out laughing. "Hey Blondie! You met me literally," whipping her head round to the clock, "two minutes. I don't think you're in a position to be making fun of me." she finished crossing her arms and trying to look mad, but the gorgeous smile upon the blonde's face made Santana smile as well.

"And you've known me two minutes and you've already nicknamed me and threatened me. So I don't know who's the bad person here." raising her hands up in defense with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"I didn't threaten-"

"Sounded like one to me and as a citizen of this fine place we call Lima, Ohio. I might take matters into my own hands and call the police!" the blonde said before crossing her endless legs over one another and putting her clasped hands on her lap.

Santana's eyes followed the legs and the hands and felt herself gulping once again. _God those legs are so fucking amazing. Like a fucking sculpture or something. Like a greek goddess. _Noticing her leering the blonde tensed her muscles knowingly and laughed at the expression that came upon the Latinas face.

"You know," head snapping up to meet piercing blue eyes. "You're talking about not knowing my name but I don't even know yours Santana." the blonde finished with a small smile.

"What? How did you? What even? Are you psychic? Or do you assume all Latina's are Santana's? Are you even-" raising her hand to stop the Latina's ramblings, the blonde pointed to Santana's badge that rested above right boob.

"That kind of gave it away, unless your wearing it for a friend named Santana and you don't actually work here. I mean you could be a serial killer and you could poison my PB&J which would be a shame because they are the best kind of sandwiches. And please don't do that, cause that's just plain rude." the blonde let out in one breath and Santana just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Woah, calm down there gorgeous, you might have a heart attack." she laughed before pushing off the counter and turning around to go into the kitchen.

"Oh shush San! This sandwich better be good because it's been-" pausing to check the time before continuing. "four minutes since we met!" the girl shouted from her seat at the counter.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet Blondie!" Santana laughed back before walking over and grabbing her resources to make the best PB&J sandwich ever.

_Maybe staying after work won't be so bad after all. _She thought to herself before walking over to the pantry and pulling out peanut butter and her secret jelly, that she hid from Finn. Smiling to herself she thought again. _Not. At. All. _

**A/N: Well hello there darlings ;) I want to say that the diner in this story is basically the same as the one in 2 Broke Girls :) Not the one in Glee, sorry :P But Santana's uniform is the same as the one she has in Glee, confusing is my specialty :) **

**Thank you for reading and remember, the review button gives you Buzzlightyear Wings. :)**

**- S xx**


End file.
